


9th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9th Hatch

”I’ve started thinking…” Ichigo said, his hands being buried deep to his jacket's pockets.

“About time”, came Renji’s mocking answer fast.

Ichigo simply ignored him. “Are Shinigamis on-duty at Christmas too?”

“Technically yes”, Rukia said, making prints on the freshly fallen snow. She had once again ‘borrowed’ stuff from Ichigo’s sister and was now wearing Yuzu’s fuzzy winter boots. “But the last time I had to fight against hollows at Christmas was sixty something years ago”.

“You mean they spend Christmas too?” Ichigo asked humorously.

“We don’t actually know. For some reason it just seams the Hollows avoid Christmas time. Even Kurotsuchi dropped investigating the reasons behind it decades ago”, Renji said, rocking on his heels to keep himself warm on the chilly school yard.

“We think it’s because of the love under Christmas that keeps the Hollows away”, Rukia said, waving to Orihime in the distance who had just stepped out from the dojo with Tatsuki.

“Love? Isn’t that a little too carebear-like explanation” Ichigo asked, his always deep furrow deepening slightly.

“Don’t know what the carebears are but that’s the conclusion Shinigami Women’s Association came up”, Rukia said defending.

“And as a male Shinigami, I must say only women are using that explanation”, Renji said quickly, fast to defend the views of his and his other male colleagues. 

“Well I don’t care why the Hollows don’t show their masked faces at Christmas time, I’m just glad they don’t. At least I can spend Christmas with my family without interruptions”, Ichigo said looking thoughtful. 

If there was more to Hollows and Christmas time, nobody said anything because at that Tatsuki and Orihime joined them, Tatsuki’s hair still wet from after practise shower.

“Did we interrupt anything”, Tatsuki asked as she walked to them. It had become more and more common for the conversion to stop when ever she arrived and that hadn’t gone unnoticed from her. She just didn’t really get the reason for that. Even Orihime had become slightly more distant after summer break.

“No… just talking holiday plans… What are you guys going to do”, Ichigo asked, well aware of the slightly self-conscious atmosphere that fell every time Tatsuki joined them and sad that he couldn’t really do anything about it.

“Just home with family. And Orihime. She’s coming to our place just like last Christmas. I don’t think anybody should spend the Christmas alone or away from their loved ones”, Tatsuki said smiling to Orihime who had started to catch snowflakes with Rukia.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… Sow how about you?” Ichigo asked from Renji who was amusingly watched Rukia’s and Orihime’s play.

“Beats me. Probably get together with Kira and Hisagi… and Hinamori if she’s not with Hitsugaya”, Renji said.

“Not Rukia?” Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

“She’s probably with Byakuya-teichou at that time… deepening the family relationships and all”, Renji said, turning away from Rukia’s play. “But if this is all, I’m off. I’m freezing my nuts in this damn gigai”

After saying this Renji waved them off. Few seconds Ichigo followed Renji’s back before turning back to the playing girls. Tatsuki too had joined to the play with Orihime and Rukia and all three of them were now chasing the falling snowflakes with their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
